


In which I resurrect an old AU because names are important?

by Eastonia



Series: East's Zutara Week Prompted Worldbuilding and Headcanons [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, F/M, Gen, Worldbuilding, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is-slash-was a Dragon, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastonia/pseuds/Eastonia
Summary: For ZKWeek 2019 Speak.In which I apparently can crossover Power Rangers with every-bloody-thing. Seriously this AU dates back to 2010. If you go over to FF.net it is there and badly written.





	In which I resurrect an old AU because names are important?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me with an AU and a Zutara Week day I missed!
> 
> @eastonia-blog.tumblr.com

A Power Rangers AU world-build (In which names have power but Zuko’s never did).

  * Zuko is even more painfully awkward than he is in canon. Remember that hello Zuko speech? Now dial it up to over 9000. (It’s because he has had very, very little social interaction at all)
  * This is after Zuko becomes human (hush now, spoilers). Bear in mind he has been a dragon for most of his life and only now is getting to interact properly with other people in general.
  * (No Zuko, fighting the Gaang-as-Power-Rangers while they are trying to stop your ‘father’s’ monster-of-the-week doesn’t count as social interaction.)
  * Did I mention that this is the first time he can actually call himself by his own name? Dragons are touchy about names because they have power – Zuko always knew he was off because his name never _pulled_ on him the same way he saw Iroh’s and Zhao’s did.
  * The first time Ozai spoke his name (to bring the young dragon that was Zuko) was to compel him to heel – Zuko didn’t comply straight away (it was what brought him dishonour, it was the lead up to why he has a scar).
  * Okay, back to after Zuko becomes human (and has lost his Blue Spirit mode – it’s complicated). He still isn’t quite used to people just _addressing_him whenever.
  * And the Sayang siblings (Katara and Sokka) are pretty friendly. (Then again, they don’t recognise him as Drahei the Dragon).
  * But for the first time he _gets _why dragons are so touchy about names – because whenever she speaks his now? _Chills go up his spine_.


End file.
